fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Finstere Virus
Der Finstere Virus Folge: 1: Der Anfang vom Ende Eines tages ging ich spazieren, es war November und kalt draussen. meine Mutter meinte Zieh dich nicht immer so dünn an sonst wirst du sehr leicht krank und das wird schlimme folgen haben. ... Der nächste Tag.Ich freute mich natürlich nicht auf die Schule aber als ich ankam war niemand da! ich dachte mir was ist denn hier passiert haben wir frei? ich ging durch die schulgänge um mich umzusehen. Aber ich fand niemanden absoulut niemand war da plotzlich hörte ich ein lautes geräuch das so grell war das ich mir die ohren zu hielt eine riesige explosion war nicht sehr weit von mir zu hören! ich rannte aus der Schule um zu schauen am himmel wurde es ganz dunkel dann schwarz und es blitze und donnerte! Dort!! ein Schwarzer....Roboter? er ladete einen riesen Schuß auf und zerstörte teile der städte plötzlich kam Nina meine beste schulfreundin angerant und meinte '' siehst du ihn auch? was ist hier los?'' ich weiß es nicht aber wir müssen was machen.... .... .... plötzlich leuchtete die ganze welt einmal auf und vor uns lagen 2 Edelsteine Schau mal Nina was sind das für Edelsteine? plötzlich bohrte sich der Edelstein in mich und ich fühlte eine Kraft das gleich passierte bei nina Hallo ihr zwei Ich und Nina waren erschreckt wer sprach da der Edelstein? ihr seit die auserwählten und müsst das universum retten vor dem Virus der die Menschheit vernichten kann... werden die zwei ihre neuen Kräfte für sich nutzen können? Wer ist dieser Roboter? all das seht ihr in Folge 2Kirby-Kumpel 19:07, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Finstere Virus Folge: 2: Mecha Sonic! Kampf! ...Vor welchem Ende der Menschheit meinst du fragte ich den Edelstein Es gibt uns Edelsteine.Man nennt uns die Chaos Edelsteine und es gibt 7 von uns.Es gibt Feinde aus anderen Dimensionen die uns hier aufgespürt haben und unsere macht nutzen wollen wenn sie alle 7 von uns besitzen sind sie unaufhaltsam nutzt eure macht und bekämpft Mecha Sonic als erstes er ist der Roboter der eure Sadt zerstören will ...ich dachte mir gut wenn unserte Stadt auf dem Spiel steht und vielleicht sogar die Welt müssen wir etwas gegen diese typen unternehmen. ''Komm Nina treten wir diesem Mecha Sonic in den Schwarzen Metall-Arsch '' ...Joey? ja was ist Nina? ist dir aufgefallen das wir jetzt auch wesen einer anderen dimension sind? äh? schau dich an Joey und schau mich an wir sind verändert worden wahh ja ihr seid verändert worden ducrch uns Chaos Edelsteine die euch energie und kampfgeist gegebn haben super komm Nina testen wir unsere neue Kraft yeah auf gehts *Wir fliegen in den Himmel*..... ' werden die beiden Mecha Sonic mit ihren neuen kräften und aussehen besiegen? alles weitere folgt in Folge 3Kirby-Kumpel 19:36, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Finstere Virus Folge: 3: Der erste Kampf! Ich und Nina flogen zu Mecha Sonic ''Mecha Sonic: Wer seid ihr armseligen wichte? Joey: Ich zeig dir gleich armselig was wagst du es unsere Stadt zu vernichten? Mecha Sonic: Hahahahaha Nina: Was ist so Lustig Metallschädel? Mecha Sonic: Wie ihr euch um eure jämmerliche Stadt sorgen macht ach was solls ich mach euch einfach fertig Hahaha Joey und Nina: Na das wolln wir sehen *Show No Tears Music Beginnt* Mecha Sonic: Ich setze euch mit dem ersten Angriff schon ausser gefecht hahaha Nina: Was macht er *Ssssssssssssssssssssss* Joey: Oh nein es ist groooß Mecha Sonic nehmt diese riesige Feuerexplosion als Willkommens und Wiedersehensgeschenk Huahahaha Wuahhhhh! Nina: Ich hab eine Idee ich Teleportiere mich hinter ihn und dann lassen wir ihm keine chance mehr Joey: super dann mal schnell da kommt die sonne auf uns zu hab ich das gefühl TELEPORT Bzzt Bam Mecha Sonic: Urghhh........ Joey: Hah he huh Hiiiiiijaaaaaa Nina: Mal sehen was diese Edelsteine noch so können *Blink* Joey: Woahhhhh Nina pass doch auf wo du hinzielst Nina: Hoppla hehe zum glück hat er noch nicht *Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* *Explosion* Nina:... geschossen -_-'' ''Mecha Sonic: Hm ugh ihr habt mehr drauf als ich dachte aber das wird sich ändern Hehehe Mecha Sonic: MASTER EDELSTEIN!! *Blink Glänz* Joey und Nina: gibts denn hier nirgens halt vor diesem energieschub??.... .....???: Ich bin nun Super-Mecha Sonic: Super-Mecha Sonic Huhahahaha ......Joey: Jo äh hehe das wird scohn was verändert haben so die goldene Farbe und so ne? äh hehe ..... ...... ......Werden die beiden Super-Mecha Sonic besiegen? Was ist das für ein Master Edelstein und woher hat Mecha Sonic ihn? das alles in Folge: 4Kirby-Kumpel 18:52, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Finster Virus Folge: 4: Das Duell Joey: Nutzen wir die Edelsteine wie er Nina: Ok *Bzing* Joey: Hey! es hat geklappt Nina: ja du hast recht Super-Mecha Sonic: Das wird euch nichts nützen Super Joey: Das werden wir sehen Super Nina: Zeit für dich mit Feuer zu spielen *Brrzrzrzrz* Super-Mecha Sonic: Hehehe das macht mir doch nx *Batch* Super-Mecha Sonic: ich zeig euch wie ein angriff aussieht Super-Mecha Sonic: *Ziel Joey* BZZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzzz Booom Nina: Joey! Joey: Wuahhhh Huch diese meine Eelstein verwandliung hat aufgehört Super-Mecha Sonic: Du wirst ausradiert Joey *Bzzzzzzzssssszszszszssz* Nina: Neiiiiiin! ???: *Shing Sheng Swich* ''Nina: Huch? ???: Joey gehört mir..... '' ...... ...... Wer ist der geheimnissvolle der Joey gerettet hat? Was wird aus Mecha Sonic und dem unbekannten? alles in Folge: 5Kirby-Kumpel 09:17, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Finstere Virus Folge: 5: Joey's schlimme Niederlage Teil 1 Joey: Wer bist du und warum hast du mich gerettet? ''???: Duuuu meinssst es ernssst? du weissst nicht mehrrrr werr ich binnn?? Joey: Hm warte...irgentwoher kenn ich deine Stimme'' ???: Duuuu hassst meinennn Freund umgebracht duuuu weißßßßßt wen ich meineeee Joey:...Du bist Balisisx?? Basilisx: Du kennnst meinennn namennn noch daherrr weißt duu dennnn ressst sicherrrr auchhhh Joey: Was meinst du damit? Basilisx: Ich könnte dich in Steinnnn verwandelllln und dich zu ssssstaub zermalllen aberrr das wäreeeee kein qualvollllerrrrr dafürrr was du meinemmm Freund angetannnn hassst *Swing* dafürrr schlitzzzz ich dich innnn Stückeeee Joey: Versuchs doch (Music Show no Ters beginnt) Balisisx: Kommm herrr Arghhhhh *Swing swich sanggg* Joey: Schmecke die macht der Chaos Edelsteine! Basilisx: Hehehehehe Basilisx:....schmecke die schatten *Swichhhh* ''Joey: Uarghhh Basilisx: Guteeee nachttt Joeyyy hehehehehe *Swing switch schwing* Joey:...warum...uargh bewirken...diese Edelsteine....nic...ht..s...gegen ihn...? ''Basilisx: Sag auffff wiedersehen fürrr immerrrrrr Hahahahaha......*Switchingggg!!!* ....... ..... ....Warum bewirken die Chaos Edelsteine Nichts gegen Basilisx? Was ist die wahrheit der geschichte des mordes von Basilisx? Hat Joey wirklich verloren? Das alles in der nächsten Folge die Teil 2 istIm Basilisx and i Split you in Two! 18:32, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder AUS der Geschichte (Hinweis: Diese sind aus der geschichte und aus Sprites und Bildern aus Google gemacht worden^^) FightNinaJoeyvsMechaSonic.png|Joey und Nina gegen Mecha Sonic ''Folge: 3 FightNinaJoeyvsMechaSonic2.png|Der kampf geht weiter bessere karten für Nina und Joey Folge: 3 Transform.png|Mecha Sonic Transformiert sich zeit für die Edelsteine! Folge: 3 The Fight.png|Unsere Helden gegen den fiesen Super-Mecha Sonic! Folge: 3 JoeyKnockout.png|Oh nein! Super-Mecha Sonic hat joey zurückverwandelt! Folge: 4 JoeyRescue.png|Joey wird von jemandem gerettet! das ging nochmal gut aber wer ist das? Folge: 4 Other dimension.png|Der Mysteriöse fliegt mit joey weg! Hinterher! Folge: 4 FightJoeyvsBasilisx.png|Hyper Joey gegne Commander Basilisx! Folge: 5 JoeyvsBasilisx.png|Hyper Joey erscheint! Basilisx zeigt seine Waffen! Das ultimative Duell beginnt! Folge: 5 Basilisxvsjoey.png|Basilisx und Joey nutzen Mächtige attacken wer überlebt da wohl? Folge: 5 JoeysDeath.png|Basilisx besitzt einen schwarzen Edelstein? ist das Joeys Ende? ''Folge: 5 und 6 Ninavsdarksupermechasonic.png|Was? Auch Mech Sonic besitzt einen schwarzen Edelstein? Folge: 6 NinabeattackedbyBasilisx.png|Basilisx! Er kehrt ohne Joey zurück hat er ihn etwa besiegt? Dark-Super-Mecha Sonic will Nina vernichten! Folge: 6 Burn.png|Was? riesiege rote augen über der Stadt die alles verbrennen und Basilisx? er wird dreigeteilt? was sind diese augen!...Joey? Folge: 6 Bilder Der Geschichte: BlazeNina.png|Nina (in verwandlung des Edelsteins) Mecha_Sonic_SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic JoeySonic.png|Joey (Als Verwandelt durch die Chaos Edelsteine) super_mecha_sonic_by_nerkin.jpg|Super Mecha-Sonic (Verwandelt durch den Master Edelstein) 548px-DarkStar_Drawing.jpg|Finsterstern (Er besitzt einen Teil der Finsteren macht die der Virus ist) Sonicchannel29 BurningBlaze.png|Rose Nina (Durch die macht aller 7 Edelsteine) HyperSonic.png|Hyper Joey (Durch die Macht aller 7 Edelsteine) Dark Super Sonic by Wynmacher.jpg|Virus Joey ( Durch den Zorn der Edelsteine) Evil-blaze-blaze-the-cat-12770549-709-1003.jpg|Virus Nina (Durch den Zorn der Edelsteine) 180px-Excalibur Sonic.png|Joey (In der goldenen Rüstung) Blazepercivalwings.png|Nina (Als die Schwarze Ritterin) Basilisx.png|Basilisx (Einer der Oberanführer der Finsteren Seite) thumb|300px|left|Music: The Doomsday Project Chaos: Folge 4,Folge 5, Folge 14, Folge 34,Folge 48Die Kampfmusic der verschiedenen Folgen: und thumb|300px|left|Show no Tears: Music aus Folge 3, Folge 6, Folge 13 und Last Episode!thumb|300px|left|Semi-Super Mecha Sonic v.s Axem Rangers X WICHTIG: Dieser kampf ist etwas brutal man sieht zwar kein blut oder sowas aber dennoch sollte man ihn nicht schauen wenn man zu heeftige gewalt nicht verträgt.thumb|300px|left|Mario vs Basilisx Andere Sprite Kämpfe: